ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Tales from the Captain's Table
| Pages = 352 | Year = Various | Stardate = Various | ISBN = 1416505202 (trade paperback) ISBN 1416510281 (eBook) (Kindle) }} Inspired by the The Captain's Table series, this anthology has popular ''Star Trek'' authors writing short stories about Starfleet's finest captains from the novels and TV shows. Summary ;From the book jacket: :In this follow-up to the bestselling ''Captain's Table series of books, nine new Star Trek captains belly up to the bar to tell their tales of adventure and romance, of triumph and tragedy, of duty and honor, of debts paid and prices exacted, including:'' :*''Jonathan Archer of the Starship , as told by Louisa Swann'' :*''Chakotay of the , as told by Christie Golden'' :*''David Gold of the [[Star Trek: Starfleet Corps of Engineers|USS da Vinci]], as told by John J. Ordover'' :*''Kira Nerys of Deep Space 9, as told by Heather Jarman'' :*''Klag, son of M'Raq, of the [[Star Trek: IKS Gorkon|IKS Gorkon]], as told by Keith R.A. DeCandido'' :*''Jean-Luc Picard of the , as told by Michael Jan Friedman'' :*''William T. Riker of the [[Star Trek: Titan|USS Titan]], as told by Michael A. Martin & Andy Mangels'' :*''Elizabeth Shelby of the [[Star Trek: New Frontier|USS Trident]], as told by Peter David'' :*''Demora Sulu of the , as told by David R. George III'' :From the weekly episodes of ''Star Trek: Enterprise to the monthly adventures of SCE, from the bestselling novel Serpents Among the Ruins to the bestselling series Star Trek: New Frontier, from the past tales of Stargazer to the new stories of Titan, from the glorious exploits of [[Star Trek: IKS Gorkon|IKS Gorkon]] to the post-finale chronicles of Deep Space Nine and Voyager, come nine new stories from the nine newest members of Star Trek s finest and bravest shipmasters.'' Introduction * How We Built the Bar by Dean Wesley Smith Riker * Improvisations on the Opal Sea: A Tale of Dubious Credibility ** by Michael A. Martin & Andy Mangels ** William Riker, [[Star Trek: Titan|USS Titan]] Picard * Darkness ** by Michael Jan Friedman ** Jean-Luc Picard, [[Star Trek: Stargazer|USS Stargazer]] Shelby * Pain Management ** by Peter David ** Elizabeth Shelby, [[Star Trek: New Frontier|USS Trident]] Klag * IoDnl'pu' vavpu' je ** ("Brothers and Fathers") ** by Keith R.A. DeCandido ** Klag, son of M'Raq, [[Star Trek: IKS Gorkon|IKS Gorkon]] Kira * The Officers' Club ** by Heather Jarman ** Kira Nerys, Deep Space 9 Archer *'Have Beagle, Will Travel: The Legend of Porthos' ** by Louisa M. Swann ** Jonathan Archer, Sulu * Iron and Sacrifice ** by David R. George III ** Demora Sulu, Details her one-year (2315–2316) leave of absence as captain of the Enterprise-B, to take care of her dying grandmother. Chakotay * Seduced ** by Christie Golden ** Chakotay, Gold * An Easy Fast ** by John J. Ordover ** David Gold, [[Star Trek: Starfleet Corps of Engineers|USS da Vinci]] While fasting for Yom Kippur, Gold inadvertently angers several alien captains who try to buy him a drink. But he offers to tell them a story instead, as an alien Captain from the future walks in. Gold tells the story of one "Abraham Silver," who as an ensign on his first shore leave is killed by three people in a casino after being scammed. Without the scammers' knowledge, his starship beams him to sickbay and is able to resuscitate him. After months of rehabilitation, he is back to full health, but now has a taste for vengeance. Finally finding the first person, he finds that he has a family now, and has become a peace loving politician loved by millions who truly regretted what he did. Abraham decides to forgive him, and instead goes after the other two. The second has become a hugely successful business man, who is sponsoring the arts and on a planet whose economy had once hit rock bottom. When the alien offers Silver 5% of the profits from his company, Silver says to give it to the workers instead, and he can live. Finally, as a Captain, Silver comes across the third alien that wronged him. He is in prison due to be executed on a distant planet, and has in fact done many worse thing since attempting to kill him. The alien shows no remorse, and in fact reminds Silver of why he killed him in the first place - scammed gambling debt - and still demands his money. The planets government auctions off executions, and the highest bidder can decide when the prisoner dies and how. Silver is the highest bidder, and even though the alien is still the horrible murderer he was years ago, Silver leaves the control in his hands and walks away - allowing the alien to pick his time and way of death, as there was no escape from it, he would get his punishment. As Gold finishes his story, the Alien from the future thanks him - and as a token of appreciation, tells him that "the second he walked in he recognized Gold, even being from two centuries in the future." External link * }} Category:Novels